monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:PitchBlack696
PitchBlack696 User Talk Hi. Welcome to my talk page. Go ahead and leave a message and I'll try to write back. Becoming admin I was wondering if I could become an admin, if you leave me a message on my talk page its User:Rathalos111 and I can show you my edits that would be great thanks Zak 15:07, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Weapon Template Hi PitchBlack696 there seems to be a problem on this template http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Template:LongSwordDesc when i checked the other longswords it turned out like this http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Akantor_Katana -Kaze-(talk) 7:51, 29 November 2008 (UTC) y are the weapon pages mulded up tiggyslaer12 04:09, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Hi again sir PitchBlack696 i am going try and fix the longsword weapon section "the problem with the templates" as a temporary solution -Kaze-(talk) 8:56, 1 December 2008 (UTC) only ..... edits to go what are the requirements to become an admin. ive been curious for awhile now. just wonderin. Fanfic I was wondering can we have more than one fanfic? (Dankedude 20:34, 3 December 2008 (UTC)) Is one, as in someone, allowed to have a Fanfic info page of some sorts? Dlcrazygamer Thanks Thanks for transferring my fanfic. I kinda didn't have any of it saved so its a good thing you did that. Ookamikazuchi 21:06, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Review What do you think of my Rajang help guide. I created it on a new page named Walkthroughs. Watch this space im doing more. Add answer to Shout Box. Also visit my page, im a new member. User:Langers 619[[http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/User:Langers619]] 13:53, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Chat excuse me, but why was the chat room deleated? Oh, i apologize. i couldnt find it and thought it was deleted. would you mind giving me a link please? TheLifeOfArc 03:32, 16 December 2008 (UTC) The wish list every one wrote on Hey,,, I think you should send that wish list every one wrote on to the Capcom so they can get player input! Weapon Mechanics‎ on the dragon element tigrex dose dragon when it hit you like a charge it is the on wyvern to do dragon Main Page rename Since you seem to be the most active admin, I wanted to let you that I just renamed the Main Page to Monster Hunter Wiki. I've been assigned with stopping by all the top gaming wikis and making sure their main page is named (Game Name) Wiki instead of Main Page, for search engine optimization purposes. If you admins decide you don't want the keep the new main page name, you obviously have the right to revert, but I would strongly suggest keeping it so that even more people will find this wiki. Cheers. =) JoePlay (talk) 20:09, 30 December 2008 (UTC) hey pitchblack. i just wanna say great job with this monster hunter page. Keep up the good work!!! Well.... You serious pitch? It is good to be an admin, and if I become one, I could use its power to make editting more convinient and keeping the wiki cleaner, but all in all, yea actually, I am kinda interested.Vesuvius talk WHOA! WHOA PITCH, I'm now and admin!? THANKS ALOT pitch, I'll be sure to work towards the wiki more and better than ever now, and clean up the wiki like no other!Vesuvius talk Congrats Ves! --Lore master 20:59, 1 January 2009 (UTC) curious maybe we should find ways to get more users on here. i suggest gaia online. there is a monster hunter guild on there. idk, jus a suggestion.Littlekill3r 16:06, 9 January 2009 (UTC) thoughts i shall contact them. i believe that we need to find a way to promote monster hunter to the main stream gamer. its too fun of a game for people not to know about.Littlekill3r 17:36, 11 January 2009 (UTC) a treaty excuse me, i would daresay... can you add 4 ops in your chat, because we cant let it survive without ops so you must agree this treaty, as you havent entered the chat quite not often thank you, this treaty is presented by — Harith hunter 00:14, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Info hey where do get most of your news and info from Merall 11:27, 19 January 2009 (UTC) spore hey i got some cool creations on my spore game if you would like me to share them. btw do you play it often? im on the space stage about a quarter through it =) ill add you to my buddy list if u want:im fadalisdestroyer on spore btw bye fadalisdestroyer 18:29, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ok i like ur creations though =) the laos cool --fadalisdestroyer 09:26, 24 January 2009 (UTC) bye hi again i need to advertise the polls on my userpage,how is the fastest way to advertise them? --fadalisdestroyer 18:00, 24 January 2009 (UTC) tired im getting a little sickened about one thing. that is all of those people who dont set up accounts. they come in here and put crap up. what can you do about it. i say we make it rquired to be logged in, to edit and/or create a page.Littlekill3r 19:37, 26 January 2009 (UTC) MHFU Is MHFU oficial release date march 31 09? what change no changes where made m8 littlekill3r he has made an edit with my page that i diddnt aprove of refering to my mom so please talk to him about it and i dont want him to eidt me page again and dont ban him he is ok Axeds93 18:30, 4 February 2009 (UTC) to bad alex he will. its pointless. oh so fuckin pointless about how you joke with me and when i do something you go off.Littlekill3r 18:33, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Rookie wat up. i jus joined this wiki. imma rookie hunter with full giaprey armor. have any advice for me?? lol... i use a LS, GS, and GL. >=] Is it okay if im a maintanece guy? Yo. I was logged out when I made that edit, lol. How'd you send me a message? That's wierd... Thanks. I worked hard on that. Bl Just had some free time, so I figured why not? About the Template at Rap Wiki It was a template from Wikipedia! Young Piece 03:00, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Monster Hunter Frontier. I'm not sure if you're one of the ppl I have to go to for help on starting this, but I'm trying to mainly get the help of some important ppl on here to spread this word. I'm gonna tell you now, I haven't started a petition, so I'm hoping you know someone who will: I had an idea today that MIGHT get the game into the U.S. and in Europe. It of coarse is a kinda dumb idea that wont work, but I think if effort was put into it, we'd be able to do it. My idea was that we try to petition Monster Hunter Frontier Online to come out in Europe and the U.S. It probably won't work very well cause, quite frankly, Japan likes to keep certain things just the way they usually are. That usually isnt the case at times though. I think though that the only reason that Monster Hunter Frontier won't come here is because it won't sell very well. And they're probably right, but if we troed and persisted, we may just be able to change their minds. I myself don't know how to start anything like this, but if anyone thinks this is a good idea and DOES know how to do this whole petition thing, then I think we should go for it. We should also put reasons why we want it in the New and Old worlds. EclipticKnightV 21:22, 28 February 2009 (UTC) thank you i thought they may become usefull. there off spore. enjoy them =) --fadalisdestroyer 17:25, 4 March 2009 (UTC) MHFO 5.0 Link. Anctually, the site is up, kinda. It's a preview site. Here's the link: http://www.mh-frontier.jp/preview/season5/ remember, it's only a preview site. EclipticKnightV 10:21, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Monster Reviews They're just a first and sometimes third person view of the monsters in the games--Tenchberry 09:48, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Userboxes and templates Hey pitch, about the userboxes, I think it'd be best if we use a template display for each userboxes to make it look like this, which is great and easy to understand for people.http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Final_Fantasy_Wiki:Userboxes But the problem currently is, I can't seem to make the template box like they did turn out beautiful like their's. http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Template_Display I used EXACTLY the same code they used (since I copied pasted it) but it always turns out like this http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Template_Display , any ideas what's wrong with it? Vesuvius 23:09, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Re Userboxes Well, what I was trying to put the Template Display like they did in the FF Wiki which is this http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Template_Display , but it somehow always turns out like this. i dont belive it the poll has magically reset and my userbox has gone lol! what shall i do? fadalisdestroyer 19:43, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Re Welcoming Actually, that's by default, the admin who made the most recent edit gets their name their, more info here. http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:New_features_coming_on_Wednesday , I was planning on putting the something new, but I didn't came up with any besides the welcoming template, any idea? Vesuvius (talk) 03:12, 21 March 2009 (UTC) hey hey hey care to fight some fatas (white) ................ i want the armor--Death56 04:41, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Ridley Just telling you this message, ridley came back into the chat, messed with everyone, then left. Came back again with YOUR NICK in the chatroom, and the nick he used is "pitch", which is the nick you use when you are in the chatroom, and heres the evidence for it. Vesuvius (talk) 23:32, 25 March 2009 (UTC) 11:58 --- Vesuvio_Kun has banned *!i=56ab18fc@* 11:58 *** pitch was kicked by Vesuvio_Kun (Vesuvio_Kun) 11:58 >>> Ridleybear was i=56ab18fc@gateway/web/ajax/mibbit.com/x-7106e7f2f2d7ab36 host86-171-24-252.range86-171.btcentralplus.com 12:05 >>> pitch was i=56ab18fc@gateway/web/ajax/mibbit.com/x-a359c02463d1cbc4 host86-171-24-252.range86-171.btcentralplus.com WHAT ABOUT MH1 why is there no monster hunter 1 strategy guides? I would rely appreciate the help!!! Adminship Hey pitch I've been told youre the only one that has the authority to give out "adminships" i've been working hard and cleaning the wiki as much as i could over the last days and weeks So, do you think i can become an admin Thanks loads--Tenchberry 23:56, 5 April 2009 (UTC) THANKS! Hey pitch Just want to say thanks for making me an admin Ill now be able to make the most of my edits Thank you--Tenchberry 23:12, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Adminship #2 I have also been told the same thing and was wondering if Demi, Deadcat, and True are ever coming back? I have been working hard to improve allot of the monster pages as well as providing new information on Monster Hunter whenever it is available and making it appealing towards our many MHWiki Members for years. And i was also going to ask If i could become an admin if its not too much trouble? If you can make me an admin, then many thanks will have to be given to you. AkamulbasX 23:15, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Security Check Hey pitch, just a security check, did you get any E-mail regarding a new password from wikia? It's the E-mail you get when you click "E-mail new password" when on the tab for logging in. Apperantly, I received that E-mail even though I've never clicked on it before, so I take it that someone tried to log in as one of the admins and probably dreamed of doing mass vandals. Vesuvius (talk) 22:34, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Why?!? Why did you delete my category?My username is Gabe the Blangonga killer.You deleted my MOST HATED ATTACKS category.Why,I never deleted your stuff,in fact I didn't even know you.So please,stop.Also I clean up this wiki ALL the time,so I dont see what I did wrong.(By the way,i'm kinda new,so don't be mad or stuff like that.) Question about the picture o the giant GS Any clue where I can get the source and if it's buyable? If you could, please e-mail the source to me t project45x@yahoo.com. Thank you! -- 13:12, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Kiba Something Annoying But Hilarious To Watch Hey pitch, have you ever made yourself some enemies when you banned someone? Apperantly I have as you can see from the deletion logs lol. It's actually quite amusing to read them trying to insult me but epically fails at it. Vesuvius (talk) 23:07, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks, so much for the user page setup thing! I Don't Know what it is called, but thanks anyways!!!! My page looks a whole lot better! Is there a way to change the color?--Pyr0626 15:24, 4 May 2009 (UTC) User box colors Is there more than jusst the sky blue and black and red one? Like a green on maybe>? orage u know chapter 14 of the manga is up and readable, i believe Littlekill3r 16:29, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Help Hi sir PitchBlack696 (talk) i was wondering if you could help me out with this Weapon Section http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Lances the new weapons that i made doesn't show up Here are the weapons Growling Wyvern Roaring Wyvern -Kaze- 11:35, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Re Help No what i mean is sir they dont show up in the lance/weapon section because the --Growling Wyvern-- should have appeared here http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Lances at the letter --G-- -Kaze- 08:14, 14 May 2009 (UTC)